1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system provided with a finishing process device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been used commonly finishing work apparatuses each conducting finishing process such as stapling processing and folding processing for the sheet on which images are formed by an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a printer. The number of sheets to be processed in terms of finishing process is sometimes restricted, depending on finishing process functions.
For example, in TOKKAIHEI No. 11-2999), there is proposed an image forming apparatus capable of establishing the number of sheets to be stapled suitable for each finishing work apparatus, in accordance with a finishing work apparatus connected with the image forming apparatus.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2004-123306), there is proposed an image forming apparatus capable of establishing a limited value of the number of sheets to be processed, depending on a sheet size, a sheet thickness and a type of a finishing process function, because the number of sheets capable of being subjected to finishing process varies for each sheet.
However, in the market of color machines such as POD (Print On Demand), there are used recording sheets in a wide variety. Since it is difficult to guarantee operations of an image forming apparatus for all kinds of recording sheets, specifications of the apparatus have been determined under the condition of a typical recording sheet serving as a designated sheet, and the restricted number of sheets has been determined under the designated sheet that serves as a criteria even for each finishing process function. Therefore, there is caused a problem that the finishing process function cannot be conducted even for the recording sheet that can be processed in terms of finishing process without any problem.